Of Beaches, Stray Cats and Revenge
by osnapitzbex
Summary: A visit to the beach brings some interesting questions for Tori and she finds that sometimes revenge really is sweet but... What do stray cays have to do with anything?


**Summary:** _The gang decide to go to the beach, upon arriving and setting up their place, they all begin to take off their cover ups, when Tori takes hers off she is facing away from the others. _

_Jade is the one to spot it first, silently approaching Tori and touching her back, where 8 long, deep red scratches are, going from shoulder to hip. _

_When questioned by the whole gang Tori panics and subtly looks to Cat who is smirking at her with a blush, then joins in... _

- - - Cori - - -

**Disclaimer**_**:**__ I do not, never have and never will... much to my utter disappointment... own Victorious, the settings/environments or the characters... unless mentioned beforehand, somewhere up here... not that people ever really read what's up here... you're still not reading this are you? No? ... Well then... on with the story I say! :3_

This will be **Rated M** for mainly safety but also for Language use and suggestive themes and slightly detailed sexual relations.

- - - Cori - - -

Friday, 01:45pm, Hollywood Arts School

"So guys, tomorrow I have my uncles pick-up truck and I was thinking that if everyone's free we can hit the beach, what do you say?" Beck asked as André finally arrived at their lunch table, he was the last to arrive and now that everybody was present Beck would be able to ask all of them at once rather than chasing down each of his friends separately.

Robbie and Rex looked at each other, "Sounds like a good chance to scope some bikini clad ladies heh heh" Rex answered causing the girls to each roll their eyes.

"Rex!" Robbie reprimanded his friend, "Sure, what Rex said is true but I think in this heat nobody can really afford to say no" Robbie finally added after glaring at Rex.

"And we all know that's the only reason he can go because let's face it, Robbie couldn't get 'the ladies' if they were blind" Jade said from beside Beck, everyone chuckled as Robbie pouted, a defensive '_Hey!_' dying on his lips as Jade glared at him.

"Yeah, I can get down with that, the beach sounds like cool idea" André grinned happily at the side, he loved the beach, "But hey, did you remember to replace the wi..."

"Yes, I replaced the windows in the RV, they can now be opened fully so that what happened last time, won't happen again" Beck interrupted André with a smirk.

"Cool, I don't ever want to get stuck in that RV with no way out again, especially on another hot day... Man that was just torture!" André shook his head, shuddering at the memory.

"You already know I'm in babe, as long as I get to ride up front with you again obviously" Jade looked at Beck who smiled down at her, love clear in his eyes, sure Jade could be a bitch and a royal pain in the ass but she was loyal to him and even though she would never admit it out loud when other people were around to witness, she loved him just as much as he loved her.

Beck looked over to Tori and Cat, who were completely engrossed in their own conversation of hushed whispers, smiles and quiet giggling.

"Tori? Cat? You guys in?" Beck asked. He received no answer.

"Guys... Hello? Tori!" Andre tried also receiving nothing from the two girls.

Jade rolled her eyes then grinned; for once she was thankful that Tori had sat next to her, before bringing her foot up and shoving Tori in the side causing her to fall backwards and off the bench.

Tori landed with a quiet 'Oomph' and glared up at Jade who was looking down at her with a fake overly innocent smile.

"Tori!" Cat gasped before giggling, Tori had landed on her back with her legs still up over the bench seat, Cat held out her hand for Tori to take, wanting to help her friend up.

"Thanks Cat, my back and ass are sore now" Tori commented with a pout and a chuckle of her own.

"Jade! What have we talked about?" Beck asked his girlfriend who looked back at him and when he didn't waver she rolled her eyes again and replied, "Kicking or shoving people is not allowed because it's a bad thing to do and can be considered as an act of assault"

"Right, now apologise to Tori" Beck said eyeing Jade as she opened her mouth to argue with him.

"No, no... it's fine Beck, we all know that Jade needs her daily dose of vitamin Bitch or she's likely to go and tear apart some poor defenceless person" Tori said with a completely straight face, the rest of the gang minus Jade laughed at Tori's words.

"See? Vega gets it" Jade shot back at Beck before returning to her burrito.

Cat pulled on Tori's hand as she helped the brunette to her feet, watching with a grin as Tori dusted off herself off before sitting back down beside Cat, she looking over to the smaller red headed girl, "What? Did I miss some dirt?" Tori asked as Cat grinned at her.

Cat leaned up to Tori's ear and whispered, "If you're still in pain later, I might just give you one of my famous massages" Cat pulled away and winked at her, Tori's face had gone bright red and she looked down for a moment before meeting Cat's eyes again.

"I look forward to it Kitten" Tori whispered in reply with a wink of her own.

"Anyway Tori, are you in for tomorrow?" Beck asked again.

"The beach? Sure... as long as we don't get trapped in your RV again" Tori answered with a frown, she wasn't particularly fond of the memory but the day had still been fun after Cat had finally returned and they'd gotten out of the damn RV and into the refreshing ocean.

"Don't you worry, I already told André I've had the windows replaced so they can open far enough for any of us to fit through... So Cat, how about you? The beach, tomorrow?" Beck turned to Cat and smiled at her, she was staring off into space with a happy smile on her face as only Cat could.

Tori looked at Cat and held back a smile of her own; she nudged her with her elbow gently to get her attention. Cat looked at Tori, her smile still beaming on her face.

"Whatty?" Cat asked, still looking at Tori figuring it was her who wanted her attention but Tori motioned over to Beck who raised his eyebrows at her, when she didn't say anything and just looked expectantly at him Beck sighed.

"Cat, are you in for coming to the beach tomorrow? The rest of us all said yes so it's just you now" Beck explained again.

Cat looked at Tori for a moment before nodding her head vigorously, "Yay the beach! I love the beach, it's so sandy and there's so much water!" Cat shouted in excitement, the rest of them just smiled and rolled their eyes at her usual crazy behaviour.

"Great, so everybody's going, Tori seeing as though you finally got your driving licence, a car and since she lives so close, can you pick Cat up on your way to my place? André, can you pick Robbie up? I will not be seen with that two seated bicycle he calls transport and of course Jade, you'll already be at mine..." Beck looked at Jade who just sat there with a dirty smile on her face.

"Sure, I don't mind picking Robbie up but... no Rex... I will not put up with that damn puppet in my car, you hear me Robbie?" André faced Robbie who looked offended.

"I aint no damn puppet!" Rex shot at André angrily.

"Don't call him a puppet! That's an offensive term!" Robbie shouted at André who just raised an eyebrow at the both of them.

"Fine, I got plenty of things I can do... Starting with my Northridge girl's heh" Rex said and Robbie turned to him.

"You sure man?" Robbie asked him and Rex nodded.

"Yeah, you'd probably just cramp my style anyhow" Rex replied and Robbie scoffed, looking offended.

"Anyway... Sure I'll pick Cat up, what time are we meeting?" Tori asked, giving Robbie a weird look and leaving out that Cat would be spending the night at her house anyway.

"I say we meet at my place at say... 9:30?" Beck suggested and looked around at everyone for confirmation, they all nodded.

"Okay great, so it's settled then, I'll see you guys tomorrow, come on babe" Beck waved as Jade stood, not bothering with any sort of goodbye and they quickly left in Jade's car.

"Well we best be going too, my Mammaw wants me to help her figure out the internet... again" Robbie stood up with a sigh, taking Rex with him as he waved at the three remaining friends and left.

"Speaking of family, my Grandma's being released from hospital today so I better go and pick her up, later ladies" André sighed and left, leaving Cat and Tori together at the table.

"So... Are you still in pain Tor?" Cat asked with a naughty smile.

"Oh it's so bad Cat... I don't think I'll be able to defend myself if anything comes at me" Tori pouted, feigning injury, truth be told her back did hurt a little bit, she just bruised so easily and she hated it, Tori knew that Cat knew she was only playing with her and wouldn't really get concerned.

Cat pouted too but hers looked a lot more seductive, "Oh no, my poor Tori! Oh I guess I'll have to stay with you and nurse you back to health and protect you from the worlds evils" Cat's pout turned into a cheeky smile, she was a brilliant actress and loved using her drama skills outside of Hollywood Arts as often as she could.

"Oooh Well now Nurse Valentine, I think we should get going then... there are so many evils around here, how am I ever going to make it home without you" Tori used her best innocent voice, she tried to resist the smile pulling at her lips but it showed through a little bit.

Cat stood and aided a 'wounded' Tori to her feet, slipping an arm around her waist while one of Tori's went around her shoulders, "Oh my, we really should leave this awful place then Miss Vega" Cat said and they laughed at their antics.

When they arrived at Tori's car Cat slipped into the passenger side while Tori sat in the driver's seat, "I just love your car Tori!" Cat exclaimed as she ran her fingers over the soft leather. Tori's parents had been so happy that their daughter had finally passed her test, without hitting any old women, that they had bought her a White Soft Top Audi R8 Spyder. (_A/N -_ _That is the car of my dreams, my neighbour has one and I can't help but drool at the sight_)

Cat had watched every students face as Tori had driven in the next morning; thanking God the half Latina had picked her up for school. The funniest face had to have been Jade's, she had looked ready to kill somebody, nothing but pure awe, jealousy and hate had radiated from her.

"I know, I love my parents for getting me this, they must have seen me ogling and researching it when Trina got her first car" Tori responded excitedly.

"First car?" Cat questioned, turning to Tori.

"Yeah, the first Car Trina had, it was a pretty expensive one and... Well, let's just say she rear-ended a police car, thank God my Dad had just been made the Chief of Police" Tori replied with a shake of her head.

Cat laughed at the idea of Trina rear-ending a police car as Tori pulled into her driveway beside Trina's now less flashy car, she loved that Tori only lived a five minute drive away from school.

"Well I guess if you speak of the devil... it's home when you really don't want her to be" Tori groaned, she had hoped to have the house to herself for maybe half an hour with Cat before dealing with her family... especially Trina.

"Well, as long as we stay in your room, she won't be a problem" Cat climbed out of the car, instantly linking her arm with Tori's own, she felt Tori pull her closer and smiled when she felt the brunettes lips kiss her temple before they walked through the front door. Tori's family had yet to find out that their daughter was dating Cat... or that she was bi-sexual, their friends knew about Tori but they didn't know about Cat, her and Tori just hadn't discussed telling their friends yet.

As soon as the front door opened Trina's voice hit them, "Tori! Thank god...I've been waiting for you forever! Oh hey Cat"

"Hey Trina" Cat replied happily, leaving Tori's side to rush over to the large red plush sofa.

Tori sighed, "What do you need this time?" she asked dropping her school bag beside the door after removing her boots and placed one hand on her hip.

"I need you to do something of the utmost importance... Make me some cream of wheat soup" Trina reached towards Tori, over the arm of the sofa, she slinked to the floor still reaching towards her younger sister, "Pleeeaaase" she drew the word out in desperation.

Cat watched in amusement at the older Vega sister's actions while Tori just stared at Trina's now prone form as she pushed herself towards Tori using only her feet.

Trina finally reached Tori and grabbed her right leg, pulling herself up to wrap around Tori's leg, "Please?" she asked again, looking up with a puppy dog pout.

"All of that was completely unnecessary Trina... amusing yes, but still unnecessary" Tori said with a shake of her head.

"Please Tori!" Trina begged.

"Why can't you make it? Why did you wait for me to come home when you could have easily made it yourself?" Tori questioned as she attempted to move away from her older sister.

"I was comfortable-" Trina saw Tori's face and quickly added, "And you make it nicer than I do" she smiled overly sweetly at Tori for extra added effect.

"While that is probably true... No Trina, me and Cat have work to do anyway" Tori replied attempting again to remove her leg from Trina's grasp only for Trina to grip onto it tighter.

"It's okay Tori, you should make her some soup, it'll only take five minutes" Cat said meeting Tori's eyes with a little mischievous smile.

"Cat!" Tori exclaimed stumbling slightly when Trina pushed her leg away and rushed over to Cat.

"Yes! See, Cat knows who's right, even she thinks you should make me soup, tell her Cat" Trina hugged Cat from behind before pushing her towards Tori who caught her by her shoulders, bringing her body closer and glaring daggers at her older sister.

"Do not push her like that again" Tori warned her older sister, her face completely serious, even a little threatening.

"Whoa, over protective much?" Trina scoffed and looked at Tori again almost scrutinizing her.

"Whatever, I'll make you your damned soup but you leave us alone after that, got it?" Tori replied, her hands leaving Cat's shoulders as the smaller red-head turned around, she was standing so close to Tori that Trina wouldn't be able to see her arm go around Tori's waist and settle on her hip.

Tori looked down at Cat and smiled before Trina's voice once again cut through their ears, "Finally, now I'm going to continue to watch my TV... Thanks sis" Trina called over her shoulder as she crossed her legs and rested them on the coffee table.

Tori closed her eyes with a sigh before taking a deep breath, sometimes that was the best thing to do after talking with Trina, just take a deep breath and relax, it was either that or punch her... and considering Trina was a master at Martial Arts it probably wouldn't end in Tori's favour.

Cat looked up at Tori after feeling her chest expand deeply, she had her eyes closed and a grimace on her lips, Cat frowned she hated it when Tori was anything but happy so deciding that she wanted to make the half Latina happy again she grabbed Tori's hand and dragged her to the kitchen, the sooner they were done with Trina's soup, the better for them.

Tori opened her eyes as she felt Cat drag her towards the kitchen, wondering what her girl was up to she was about to ask, however, she was cut off as Cat glanced at Trina before pushing herself against Tori and gently placing her lips over Tori's in a soft kiss.

To say Tori was surprised at Cat's bluntness was an understatement but as per usual around Cat, Tori lost herself in the kiss, she jumped slightly when she felt one of Cat's hand push against her stomach urging her backwards while the other gripped her hip tightly. Tori's back met the kitchen counter and she felt Cat push her own body harder against Tori.

When Cat pulled away slightly Tori frowned and tried to follow her only for Cat to giggle and stop her motioning over to Trina.

Tori turned her head towards Trina who was still watching her TV intently, she felt Cat's lips ghost her pulse point on her neck before she whispered, "Just a little preview of what's to come" followed by another kiss and a quiet giggle.

Tori smiled and looked at Cat who was now facing away from her leaning on her elbows against the opposite countertop like nothing had happened. Moving quickly Tori grabbed the can of soup and emptied it into a pan, she turned the flame on a low heat and turned to Cat who was still examining the various cooking and recipe books, she snuck up behind the smaller girl and wrapped her arms around Cats waist earning a little squeal of surprise and happiness.

"You're such a tease Kitten" Tori whispered in her ear and gave her a kiss on the back of her neck, it wasn't something they were unfamiliar with; this teasing each other around their friends and family.

Tori flattened her palms against Cat's stomach and rubbed small circles, going low enough to slip the tips of her fingers in the top of Cat's skirt and high enough to brush the underside of her breast.

"Tori!" Cat chastised her girlfriend, she knew her actions against Tori earlier would provoke a revenge teasing but sometimes Tori was just too daring and sometimes it made Cat want screw this whole 'secrecy' thing they had going and jump Tori wherever they were. Cat was pretty sure that Tori knew just how much she got to Cat too.

Tori chuckled low in her ear and gave Cat one last kiss to her neck before pulling away and tending to her sisters soup.

Cat huffed but smiled despite her now very turned-on situation, she would get Tori back later.

A few minutes later and Tori finally sighed in relief, Trina's soup was done and now she and Cat could go up to Tori's room and be alone.

"Don't call me for anything else Trina, me and Cat are going to work upstairs" Tori said while heading for the stairs.

"Wait, Tori!" Trina shouted from the sofa without looking back at the two retreating girls.

"Ugh! What! What Trina?" Tori was getting irritated with her older yet mentally younger sister.

"I'm going out in like ten minutes so if Mom or Dad asks, you have to tell them that I've gone to one of my friends house for the night, got it?" Trina said, she wasn't so much as asking Tori as demanding and this piqued Tori's interest.

"Not that you have any friends... But where are you really going Trina?" Tori asked she went to take a step back towards the sitting older brunette but Cat grabbed the belt hoops of her skinny jeans preventing her from getting any further away and Tori had to smile to herself, she could tell Cat was getting frustrated at being made to wait when she was turned on.

"I'm going to ignore that first comment like I didn't hear it and there's a senior party at my friend Jessica's house that I'm going to... and that Shawn guy from earlier this year will be there too and I heard he just broke up with his girlfriend, you remember him Cat? We made him that pizza?" Trina looked at Cat who only nodded.

"Jessica hates you... and I'm pretty sure Shawn told me he wanted to take out a restraining order against you" Tori replied, again trying to take a step towards Trina not liking having a conversation with the back of her sisters head, this time Cat grabbed her wrist as well as keeping a hold of her belt hoop and pulled her back towards the stairs.

"Whatever Tori... Just don't mess this up for me by blabbing to Mom and Dad" Trina scoffed and waved her sister and her friend off.

If there was one thing Tori hated it was being waved off like she wasn't important or like she was nothing more than trash on the floor and Trina knew this, "Oh hell no..." she murmured angrily and shook out of Cat's grasp managing to take two steps towards Trina's position, she was right behind her sister about to dive over the sofa when she felt Cat's arms wrap around her from behind pinning her arms against her sides and then dragging her to the stairs.

"Come on Tor, I'll help you forget about her" Cat whispered in her ear as she gently pushed Tori up the stairs. When she reached the top she let go of her girlfriend before stepping in front of her with a smile, she turned to face Tori and leant up to leave a little kiss on her lips as her fingers found the front belt loops of Tori's jeans, as soon as she felt Tori respond to the kiss she pulled away with a smile, biting her bottom lip and dragging her sexy half Latina towards the bedroom she knew was Tori's.

Once in the room she let Tori go, shut the door and slid the lock into place. Before her fingers had the chance to leave the lock Tori was spinning her around and pushing her against the frame, her lips smashing against Cat's own in a heated kiss which Cat eagerly responded to, they had both teased each other and now they were worked up, Cat knew that not only was Tori working with her sexual frustration but she was working with her anger at Trina too and it was driving Cat crazy with hot need, she grabbed the hem of Tori's vest and pulled it upwards, removing it from Tori in a quick and swift move.

Cat pushed Tori backwards until she felt the taller girls thighs hit the computer desk at the bottom of the bed, her hands grasped at Tori's legs and hips, pushing into her as if she was pushing her desire for the slightly older girl into her body. Cat's lips left Tori's and attached themselves to her neck instantly finding her pulse point and nipping at it. The action elicited a small gasp from Tori who used one hand to steady herself against the desk while the other clamped onto Cat's shoulder, her pulse point on her neck was one of her biggest weak spots and she knew Cat liked to take advantage of that.

Tori whimpered when Cat bit down harder, her tongue immediately soothing the pain, there would be a small mark there tomorrow... for the beach, shit.

Cat smiled against Tori's neck, she loved that she could do this to the confident and talented half Latina, she knew all of her weak spots and found a new one every time they were alone together like this.

Tori grabbed Cat's chin with her thumb and forefinger and brought their lips back together as she slowly slid away from the desk and towards the bed, right as she felt the back of her knees hit the bed frame, she turned and pushed Cat down onto it instead, following her down to straddle her hips.

Tori smiled down at her girlfriend, Cat was beyond beautiful. Tori frowned for a moment but Cat caught it.

"What's wrong Tor?" Cat questioned as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"You're beautiful Cat... And I don't feel like I tell you that enough, or that I love you and I know that without a doubt I'm the luckiest person on this planet because... You chose me over everybody else and believe me... You're so beautiful that you could have had anybody you wanted... And you still settled for me" Tori gave her a small smile but that small smile had the biggest effect on Cat because she could see just how much Tori loved her, it wasn't just in her words, it was in her eyes and the way she looked at Cat, even in their current predicament, there was nothing but love and awe... and yes okay, there was a little bit of lust too but that was to be expected right now.

"Tori, I didn't settle for you... There was never another choice for me, all I ever saw was you and only you. You think you're the lucky one? No, no I'm the lucky one, Tori you turn heads everywhere, when you walk into a room, when you're up on the stage singing your heart out with your amazing voice and just wherever you are... I never settled for you because in all honesty I never thought I would get the chance to be the one that can say they're dating the most amazing, beautiful, talented and... and beautiful girl in the world and I love you so much too" Cat replied, still leaning on one elbow while her other hand went to Tori's cheek.

Tori smiled slightly, "You said beautiful twice Kitten" she pointed out and Cat just grinned at her.

"That's because one beautiful isn't enough to describe just how beautiful you are" she replied. Tori chuckled slightly with a smile before she leant down and captured Cat's lips, this kiss wasn't angry or lustful but serene and passionate, as if they were transferring their love through that kiss.

Eventually Cat's lips became more forceful as passion took over her body again, she licked Tori's bottom lip asking for entrance which Tori gladly granted. Their tongues fought for dominance which Tori won and began to explore the familiar territory.

The rest of the night was spent was spent alone together in Tori's room and not for the first time, Tori was very happy that Trina was out for the whole night and her parents hadn't come back until 2am.

- - - Cori - - -

At 8:15am Tori's alarm clock woke the slumbering brunette, she shut it off before it could wake Cat, looking down at the red headed girl in her arms Tori couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, Cat's arms were wrapped around her waist, hugging Tori's body closer to her, their legs were intertwined and Cat's head rested on Tori's chest.

As gently as she could Tori slipped out from under Cat, wanting to give her sleeping girlfriend an extra half hour sleep... they had been up until pretty late... or early depending on which way you looked at it.

Tori headed into her en suite bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror, her hair was a mess, in fact what had Cat called it the first time they had been together? ... Sex hair... That's right, she had sex hair and a bad case of it at that.

Tori laughed, the action causing a sting all over her back, she frowned at turned so her back was facing the mirror and almost gasped at what she saw, there were eight long, angry red scratches down her back from shoulder to hip.

'_Jeez my little Kitten can be more like a Tiger sometimes'_ Tori thought as she traced the lines with her eyes. A minute later she shook her head and turned the shower on aiming for a quick shower so she could head downstairs to make her and Cat breakfast before they left for Beck's house, they would stop at Cat's briefly so she could grab her beach gear and change into her bikini and cover-up.

Stepping out of the shower she tied up her hair into a ponytail before she changed into her bikini bottoms, pulled on some brown short shorts and slipped her bikini top on, leaving her white vest on the back of her computer chair and wandered downstairs knowing that her mother and father would still be in bed and Trina wouldn't be home until later in the evening. Tori opened the fridge and pulled out the bacon, eggs and pancakes, she began humming '_Make It in America_' as she cooked the bacon and eggs.

Tori jumped a mile, almost knocking the sizzling pan to the floor when she felt warm familiar fingers trace down a few of the scratches on her back, "Jesus Christ Cat! You scared the hell out of me!" Tori breathed, she steadied the pan on the hob again before turning to see Cat's sheepish grin.

"Sorry Tori, Did... Uh did I do that?" Cat averted her eyes for a second, the smile never leaving her face as she recalled the events of last night, Tori laughed and slipped her arms around Cat's waist drawing the red velvet haired girl closer, she pressed her lips to Cat's forehead before pulling back with a smile, "Yeah, you did... I had no idea my innocent little Kitten could be such a Tiger" Tori winked at Cat who grinned back at her.

Cat stood on her tiptoes to press her lips to Tori's in a brief kiss, she pulled back slightly and moved her lips to Tori's ear, "I believe you're the one who put the Grr in Tiger, baby" she whispered huskily, growling in Tori's ear, she felt Tori shudder against her and leaned back then, Yes Tori had growled at her last night when Cat wouldn't stop teasing her.

Tori's face had gone bright red, she cleared her throat and turned away back to the now cooked breakfast, she knew exactly what Cat was talking about, she hadn't meant to growl at her but Cat had just teased her relentlessly.

"Ahem... yes, well..." she stammered as she turned the heat off and set the food out on two plates, she sat down silently next to Cat who was giggling at Tori's red face.

They ate in silence only when they were done did Cat speak, "Thanks Tori that was really nice... I like that you do these little things for me" Cat looked down with a smile, she really did appreciate the little things that Tori would do for her, she was always rubbing her shoulders to make her feel relaxed, making breakfast and dinner, picking Cat up for school and so on.

"It was my pleasure Kitten, as always... You deserve all the little things as well as everything else" Tori said and Cat looked up.

"Really? You mean it?" Cat asked.

Tori frowned then smiled, "Of course Cat, you deserve the best" she grabbed Cat's hand in her own.

"I have you and there's nothing better than that" Cat hugged Tori, still smiling.

"Aw, you're so adorable. Well come on, I need to go dry my hair and then we can head to yours for you to change" Tori said and made her way towards the stairs and ascending them knowing Cat was right behind her.

Ten minutes later Tori was finished, her hair was curled at the bottom, she had slipped her white vest on, applied a little bit of light make up and grabbed her beach bag. She turned to Cat who was sat watching her from the bed and smiled, "Ready Kitten?" she asked and Cat stood with a nod.

"Great because it's... only 9am... huh I thought it was a little bit later than that" Tori shrugged and opened the top drawer of her bedside table, taking out her sunglasses and grabbing her car keys from the computer desk.

"Shouldn't you leave a note or something to tell your parents where you've gone?" Cat asked as they reached the front door and Tori frowned, doing that would be better than getting a call or missing a call later in the day asking where she was, "Yeah probably" she sighed and walked into the kitchen grabbing the little notepad and pen by the phone, she wrote a simple:

"_Gone to the beach with Cat and friends  
Be back later tonight – Tori xx"_

"Done, let's go"

Cat and Tori climbed into Tori's car and put the soft top down, Tori slid her sunglasses on and grinned at Cat before they took off towards Cat's house, it was only a ten minute drive.

Cat pressed the 'on' button for the radio, she went to change the station but stopped as she realised there were too many buttons and she had no idea which button did what, she looked up at Tori, stopping herself from asking for a second as she took in the half Latinas appearance, her hair was blowing back in the wind, a smile plastered on her face, one hand on the steering wheel and the other arm draped out of the open window. She looked hot and Cat had to bite her lip to stop herself from reaching over and touching her girlfriend.

"Hey Tor? I um – I don't know how to work the radio" Cat finally spoke her eyes still locked on Tori's smile.

Tori glanced over at Cat quickly, her smile deepening, she stopped at a red light and looked to Cat again, "Here Kitten, it's this button to change stations, this one for the volume and this one for the CD player" Tori pointed to three different buttons, they were the only buttons that Cat needed to know and she was fine with that.

"Thank you" Cat said and began searching the stations for a song she liked.

Finally she stopped on one that was just starting a song she loved, "Ooooh I love this song!" she cheered causing Tori to glance at her again, shaking her head with a smile.

It was A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, Tori knew the song and she was just as in love with it as Cat was, maybe more.

Cat started singing along with the radio, her voice overpowering the original singer's voice.

"_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer"_

Tori pulled up outside Cat's house, she was looking at Cat who was still lost in singing along with the radio, eyes closed and smiling.

'_How the hell did I manage to get so lucky? She's beyond amazing'_ Tori thought or at least she thought she did but Cat stopped and looked over to Tori shaking her head with a smile.

"I've already told you Tori, I'm the lucky one" she said.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" Tori questioned her gaze dropping from Cat's face to her lap momentarily before meeting Cat's eyes once more.

"Yes, you did... One time my brother thought he was speaking inside his head about some cops who pulled him over and he said some really bad things about them and where he wanted to shove their nightsticks and they arrested him" Cat replied and giggled thinking back on the memory.

Tori laughed, she had met Cat's brother a few times and she could certainly see him insulting police officers, "You want me to wait here?" she asked Cat.

"Well I only need to slip a bikini on and grab a towel" cat said and caught the look on Tori's face, she giggled, "Plus I feel like if you come in with me while I'm changing, we'll never make it to Beck's on time" she added and climbed out of the car, heading for her front door, she called over her shoulder before she went inside, "I won't be two minutes"

Tori laughed again, darn, if she had held a poker face when she'd asked Cat, she could have gone in with her but then again maybe Cat was right, if Tori had gone in with her she knew she wouldn't have been able to stop herself from jumping Cat again.

'_Mmm the things I could have done to Cat, none of her family is home and we could just skip the beach and stay here all day... Wow the endless list of possibilities that holds...' _Tori was lost in her own thoughts, her mind exploring every scenario it conjured up involving her and Cat to the fullest, she didn't realize she was sat there with a dirty grin playing on her lips until she felt Cat's lips slide onto her own.

Cat pulled away and looked at Tori, she grinned, "You must have been thinking about some pretty naughty things Tori... You had this really dir-" Tori interrupted Cat with another kiss and a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, uh maybe we should go?" Tori suggested and looked Cat over, she had changed to a pink vest, white short shorts with sandals and she had her own sunglasses in her hand.

Cat slid her glasses on and turned the radio down again, it wasn't completely off but more like background music now, a few minutes passed before Cat's mind wondered back to what Tori had been thinking about when she had come back out of her house.

Cat smiled, "Tell me what you were thinking about Tori" she requested as Tori started the engine and pulled out, it was 9:15 and Beck's place was another fifteen minute drive, they'd make it right on time.

"Uh... I was thinking about um... ah it was about..." Tori cleared her throat, refusing to look at Cat, Cat's somewhat innocent ears shouldn't hear what she was really thinking about, "Uh whether it... uh will still be this hot next week" Tori finally choked out.

Cat looked at Tori for a moment before she giggled and reached over putting her hand high on Tori's thigh and squeezing.

Tori swerved the car wildly, a few harsh words were thrown at her as she almost caused a few collisions, "Sorry!" she shouted back and turned sharply to Cat, "Jesus Cat, are you trying to get us killed?" she breathed deeply.

Cat grinned in response, "Now what were you really thinking about Tori?" she drawled out, her voice low, just another of Tori's weaknesses – Cat's ability to drop into a seductively low sultry voice.

"I-I don't think I should... It was nothing Cat, really" Tori swallowed hard, Cat's hand moved higher, her nails digging in with just the right amount of pressure and all the air in Tori's lungs whooshed out as Cat asked her again.

"Y-You Cat... You and-and me" Tori started, she was stammering and her heart was picking up speed in her chest, why was there never a moment of normal, non-teasing calm between her and Cat?

"What about me and you baby?" Cat only called Tori baby in intimate moments, which Tori supposed this could almost be considered intimate the way Cat's hand was travelling.

"Nothing r-really... just about what, uh... What I want to-" Tori glanced at Cat in her peripheral vision; Cat's smile was still looked like it was promising debauchery.

"And? What do you want to do baby?" Cat whispered, she loved playing Tori's strings like this.

"... Oh look here we are... we're at Beck's place now... I guess you'll never know" Tori jumped from the car after hastily shutting off the engine and removing the keys, her eyes darted to André's car briefly as she practically ran up to the door of the RV and knocked hard.

Cat walked up behind Tori and leant up to whisper in her ear before anybody answered, "Its okay Tor, I can find out later"

Fortunately for Tori Jade pulled the door open with a glare on her face, "You're late" she growled out and walked away.

Tori frowned and checked her phone; it was only 9:32!

"By two minutes! And you can thank Cat for that, she almost made me cause a huge collision!" Tori huffed as she walked in behind Jade who joined Beck on the sofa; André and Robbie were sat on the floor.

"How did Cat almost make you cause a collision, she's too innocent to do anything like that" Robbie asked, Tori grit her teeth slightly, she liked him but Robbie was still crushing on Cat big time. What he said hit her suddenly and she turned to Cat with a smile, Cat was grinning too and they both looked like they wanted to burst out laughing.

"Um did we miss something?" André asked as he looked between Tori and Cat, Cat was literally shaking trying to hold her laughter in and Tori just had a huge smile on her face.

"No, nothing... So are we leaving then?" Tori asked finally trusting herself to talk without bursting out in laughter that would give her a stomach ache for the rest of the day.

"Uh yeah sure, so we have a few coolers with sandwiches and drinks and that kind of stuff in the back of the truck, as long as everybody has their gear we can hit the road" Beck said as he too eyed his two female friends with suspicion.

"Great so it's about just over an hour's journey from here so I guess I'll see you all there" Beck nodded to everyone.

The journey was pretty boring, the three cars stayed together on the road led by André's car and brought up in the rear by Beck's truck and RV, it was basically just singing along with the radio and dancing a little when a song would get to a part that they really liked. Tori had shown Cat how to plug her PearPhone into the stereo so that they would have songs that they definitely liked playing. Cat had left Tori 'alone' during this trip, not wanting to risk anything while André was in front and Beck was behind and especially when Tori's car had the soft top down.

It was a little before 11am when they arrived, everyone grabbed the beach bags, Tori carrying hers and Andres and Robbie took his and Beck's while the two other boys carried the coolers full of drinks and snacks.

Jade had decided that they were going to keep walking and looking for a spot where there was hardly any other people around claiming that she would be tempted to scare the little kids with hers and Beck's 'affections'. After ten minutes of walking they finally decided on a nice little spot away from the rest of the population on the beach.

Jade set her and Beck's towel down a little further away from their friends before propping a beach chair up for herself and leaving everybody else to set everything else up. Robbie had tried to get Cat to sit with him but she had made an excuse telling him that she had things to discuss with Tori and when he'd tried to argue with her she'd added _'Girl Problems'_ Robbie had immediately shut his mouth and set his towel and chair beside André.

"So... Girl problems huh?" Tori prodded Cat's shoulder with sly smile.

"Yeah... I didn't think you'd want Robbie knowing what you were thinking about earlier" Cat winked at Tori.

Tori laughed nervously with a grimace, she had hoped that Cat had forgotten about that but it seemed that luck was not on her side this morning.

"Hey, come grab a drink everyone" Beck called to his friends as he opened the drinks cooler, pulling out a few bottles of icy cold water. While everyone was crowded around Beck and the cooler, André, Jade and Robbie had taken their tops off, stripping down to their swim trunks or bikini in Jade's case.

"Oh good idea you guys" Cat clapped before pulling her pink vest over her head and removing her shorts to reveal a pink bikini underneath. Tori had to turn away as Cat undressed for fear that someone would catch her drooling. She removed her own shorts before pulling her vest top off.

Something caught Jade's eye as Tori pulled her vest off, not that Jade was watching but this really stood out against Vega's tanned skin, she silently walked up behind the youngest Vega and dragged her finger down the once smooth back adding in a loud voice, "Well well well, Looks like little miss sunshine and innocence... isn't so innocent after all... I know the saying 'you scratch my back and ill scratch yours' but I don't think it means this Vega" Jade said winking as Tori spun round to face her, she was horrified, she had completely forgotten about Cat's marks.

Jade smirked deeper as she spotted the previously missed dark hued bite marks on either side of Tori's neck, "And look-y here, a few love bites to match" she threw in to further the younger Vega's embarrassment.

Everyone had gotten up and was heading over to the two girls now, Cat had stayed back a little more than the others she had a grin on her face as she looked at Tori.

"Wow Tor, they look pretty painful too, you must have been real good" André winked at her with a laugh, Tori's face had gone as red as Cat's hair.

"André!" Tori exclaimed, he was supposed to be her best guy friend and support her! Not join in the poking of her for laughs.

They all laughed at André's joke before Beck spoke up next, "So come on Tori, who's the lucky Cat with the claws?" at the mention of 'Cat' Tori's head shot up, all the colour drained from her face, leaving her looking very pale.

"W-what?" she stammered not risking a look at Cat who was still hiding her mouth behind her hand, trying not to laugh.

"You know, who did you have yowling in the night?" Beck smirked at Tori; they had all taken another step closer to the half Latina forcing Tori to take a step backwards.

"Guys please, can't you just leave it? You ever hear the expression 'A lady doesn't kiss and tell'?" Tori asked putting on a smile for them.

"Yeah but by the looks of things, there was a lot more than kissing involved" Robbie chimed in, he nudged Cat and André hoping to get a pat on the back.

"Haha yeah and what would you know about anything of the sort?" André chuckled, he was rewarded with a few low chuckles and a high five from Beck, even Jade smirked.

"So come on Tor, what was her name? And was she any good?" Cat asked finally trusting her voice to not crack with laughter.

Tori spun to Cat, mouth agape. What was Cat playing at? Was she really throwing in her two cents with the rest of them? It had been Cat's fault in the first place, leaving her territory marked for the world to see.

Cat caught Tori's look and responded with one of her own that it was revenge for not sharing her thoughts earlier; she added a wink with her smirk causing Tori's jaw to drop further.

"So, out with it Vega! Who did you rock the boat with?" Jade asked again and Tori finally tore her gaze from Cat's, she grabbed her hair tie and pulled it back into a ponytail before smiling innocently.

"There was a stray '_Cat_' in my room last night" Tori emphasized the word Cat with a grin, knowing her friends would put two and two together by the time she finished her sentence, "We played rough and tumble and I made her scream" she finished with a naughty grin and left the group going through the middle of them, making her way down to the water and sauntering in up to her mid thighs before turning back to her friends.

Cat's smile had dropped from her now red face; everyone was facing her with either grins or shocked faces, Cat's own mouth had now dropped and she turned to face Tori who was now smirking, "Tori!" she shouted her arms going out wide in a 'WTF' gesture.

Tori smirk grew and she waved her fingers at Cat before turning and walking further into the water.

Cat huffed and before the questions could really start she hurried down the beach after her girlfriend. Her feet hit the cool water with a splash and Tori turned back to her laughing as she saw Cat coming after her.

"Tori Vega! What was that!?" Cat questioned harshly even though she was slightly smiling as she finally came face to face with Tori.

"Hey babe, that..." Tori pulled Cat closer by wrapping her arms around her waist, their noses almost touching, "Was revenge at your revenge" she finished and dipped her head down the last few inches and planting a soft kiss on Cat's lips. Cat immediately melted into Tori's arms, her frustration gone.

Tori pulled away first and Cat grinned again, "So you going to tell me what thoughts were yet?" she asked and Tori laughed, shaking her head.

"Nope" she popped the 'P' and pushed Cat away, laughing and avoiding Cat as she lunged for Tori.

Up on the beach, their four friends smiled at the sight of the two girls.

- - - Cori - - -

**Ok so basically just my little introduction to the world of Cori I will be throwing at you guys from now on... yeah this is a one-shot and will have nothing to do with any other stories but this one had to go first because the plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone! **

**I like bunnies :3 Bunnies are cute! But anyways, reviews are appreciated but I'm not one of those writers who demand reviews or they'll kidnap someone or refuse to... refuse... Wow I cant even say it... refuse to... write anymore...**

**So Yeah :D **

**Osnapitzbex OUT.**


End file.
